


Basking in the Warmth

by aislesparfait



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislesparfait/pseuds/aislesparfait
Summary: Calhoun invites his boyfriend Finn to his van for some cuddling.





	Basking in the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my commission trade with a friend on tumblr. Finn belongs to rasta-my-pasta and Calhoun belongs to psycho-were-wolf on tumblr.

For such a gruff looking guy himself, Cal was a bit of a sappy romantic. At least when it came to his boyfriend Finn. How could he not resist him? Finn’s smiles could nearly crit kill him with one look. Unfortunately, Cal was only a sappy romantic in secrecy. If the other mercenaries knew about this they would never let it go. 

It was fairly easy to conceal his affections for the boy around the team. He had to stay professional. Though, at times this lead to some frustrations. Not claiming your significant other meant fellow teammates hitting on him or attempting to ask him out. Luckily Finn always turned down many of the offers he had received. 

One of the main offenders that constantly pissed Calhoun off was that damn spook. With his fresh fashion and sexual tone of voice, it could easily gain a blush or more out of Finn. This lead to several fights, stabbings, and sabotage in secret from his boyfriend. No way in hell would some disgusting spy steal away his valuable treasure.

.  
.  
. 

With a lazy day in Teufort, the team went their separate ways leisuring around the base until they would be called upon for a mission or duty. Calhoun stayed in his van, refusing to “bond” with the rest of the group. I already bond with them out on the field, he thought. He finally moved out of his van to snatch a cigarette from spy. 

“I’ll pay you back in a full pack. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” he gruffed at the angry looking French man. Spy rolled his eyes with a tch. 

Calhoun’s eyes glanced towards Finn. He was playing cards with the doctor. He walked over and patted his shoulder, gaining his attention. Finn turned his head and gave him a smile before returning back to his deck. 

“Stop by my van once you finish this game.” Cal stated, before throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table between the doctor and sniper. “Twenty bucks says the doctor will lose.” He left and smirked as medic insulted him in German. 

.  
.  
.   
Calhoun got to resting his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. Groaning, he straightened up from his bed and opened the door. Finn was standing outside. Oh that’s right, I invited him over, he realized with a yawn. 

“What? Only two rounds before Bratwurst there got his ass kicked?”   
Finn chuckled. “Actually three. He was a bit of a fighter. Almost wanted to double the amount on the bet too.” 

Finn was lead inside the van with Cal’s arm around his shoulder. Finn had already been in the van once before. During a brutal match, the opposing demoman managed to slice fairly deep into Cal’s forearm. 

His fellow brunette sniper came to his van that night wrapping the wound with a scrap from his own shirt. Calhoun brushed it off as only a light scratch, but Finn insisted on patching him up and being his own little medic. 

The van hasn’t changed much in the interior from Finn’s last visit. It was a little neater and tidier than last time, but Cal’s parents had just recently paid him a visit last week. 

“Did you call me here just to steal me away?” Finn inquired. He was gently pushed onto the bed Cal had been napping on.

“No, I stole you so I can have more time with you. I hate sharing you with the others.” Cal snaked his arm around the smaller boy. 

“Cal, you know I only date snipers…” the younger one teased. A small kiss was placed on his nose. 

“Good. Keep it that way. And stay away from that stinky baguette bastard.” Cal pouted before nuzzling his lover’s neck. It was rare for Cal to show affection let alone be this close to anyone aside from family. 

Finn reached out to hold Cal’s free hand. His hand felt calloused, rough, and bruised in comparison to his light and clean one. Gently, the brunette swiped his thumb along Cal’s hand, getting a feel around it. 

“...I love you…” Finn murmured towards his lover’s ear. For once, Cal dropped his faint expression and smiled. He squeezed his hand gently and pulled his boyfriend down for a deeper kiss. 

“I love you too my little sharp shooter.” Both arms wrapped around Finn as he was peppered in kisses. “Stay here a little longer? I think the cease fire will last for a while now.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I want to spend the whole night here.” Finn assured him, wrapping a leg around his. “Maybe even on more frequent visits.”


End file.
